


Prompts

by notevenjokingfic



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notevenjokingfic/pseuds/notevenjokingfic
Summary: A series of ficlets written from prompts sent to me one night because I was bored....
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 45
Kudos: 96





	1. Reunion Kiss and Slow Dancing (Escape)

He hated business trips. Well, to be fair, he didn’t use to mind them when he was single. Now, however, he hated them.

Alec dropped him off at the flat, and offered to carry up his bag. Jamie could see the old man was tired, and knew he had a long drive back to Broch Morda so he waved him off. 

He climbed the stairs to his flat, and let himself in. The place was quiet, with only a soft light from a lamp in the living area illuminating the place. He was about to call for Claire when he spotted her on the fire escape.

She was dressed in a long sweater and jeans, swaying slightly as she leaned over the iron railing looking at the lights of the city. 

He walked to window, and silently stepped over the sill. She started slightly when she noticed him. A smile split her face, and she threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her tight and met her lips, kissing his wife deeply. He drew in a long breath, closing his eyes while feeling the cool of the evening against his back, and the warmth of her body against his front. She tasted of Chinese food, and he had to laugh. Claire would never cook for herself. 

He broke the kiss to look at her. She wasn’t ready to stop, and lifted herself on tiptoes to kiss him again. That’s when he noticed the ear buds. She was listening to music, hence the swaying. He took one earbud, and placed it in his ear. 

Ed Sheeran. He should have known.

He surrendered his mouth once more. Slipping his right hand under her sweater, he captured her hand with his left, and placed it against his chest. 

Forehead to forehead they danced together on the fire escape. 

Jamie closed his eyes in satisfaction. He was home. 


	2. Sleeping In (Escape)

When he woke up the sun was streaming through the window. And a very unconscious Claire had her bum pressed up against his groin. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the soft feel of her on his naked lap, against a perfect morning erection. 

He was sure she had a surgery today. He reached behind him for his phone and checked the time. It was an hour later than she wanted to get up, he was sure of it. Maybe it was cancelled, or postponed. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d slept through one of her hospital calls. 

He snuggled in closer, pressing his hardness into her. Wrapping an arm around her middle, he nuzzled her neck and kissed her shoulder. She shifted, took a deep breath and half turned over. Eyes still closed she stretched for a kiss. And he gave her one. Slow. Soft. 

Claire twined her fingers into his hair, and tugged. He gently pressed his lips to hers, but she wasn’t having it. She pulled again until he had no choice but to roll on top of her. Claire bit his lip, wanting more. Grabbing his head she turned it to the angle she wanted, and slipped in her tongue to dance with his. He groaned. So good. 

Claire pushed again so that Jamie rolled to his back. She sat astride him, and grabbing his hands had him sit up. She kissed him again, hot, rough, sucking at his bottom lip. 

“Wow, mo neighean donn,” he growled, “the extra sleep agrees wi’ ye.”

It was like a bucket of cold water. Her eyes flew open, and she shot out of bed in a tangle of sheets and legs, catching a toe on the edge of the rug and windmilling to catch herself from falling. She finally stopped in the middle of the room, dark hair tousled, eyes disoriented and squinting into the sunlight. He had to laugh. Grace was not her middle name, by any stretch. And she was not a morning person. But this was too much. 

“What the hell time is it?” she barked. “Stop laughing.”

“It’s half past eight.” Laying back, propped up on both elbows, Jamie tried to ignore the throb between his legs. 

“Fuck. I have surgery this morning! Why didn’t you wake me?”

He just raised an eyebrow at that. “Sassenach, I didna hear yer alarm.”

She checked her phone quickly. “Fuck. I had it for p.m. not a.m. Dammit!” Claire flew to the bathroom. 

Jamie flopped back on the bed and laced his hands behind his head. His dark red curls fell over his forehead. He heard the shower start and was half tempted to wander in after her. Except he didn’t feel like getting his arse scalped so he stayed where he was. 

Hopefully she’d use all the hot water. He didn’t need it. 


	3. Exchanging Letters (Escape)

Jamie found the letter tucked into his desk drawer when he was searching for a post it note. The crumpled paper was somewhat stuck, but he managed to jimmy it loose without tearing it. Unfolding it gently, he read the words Claire wrote to him two years earlier. _  
_

_Jamie,_

_Thank you. While I will admit finding a huge tree in my flat when I wasn’t expecting it was a bit unnerving, it did make me smile. The flowers made me cry, and the meals were a welcome treat at the end of some long shifts. But beyond all that I wanted to thank you for your artistry. Because that’s what I’ve been receiving. Pure artistry. Each hand painted hen, each feathered bird. At first I didn’t think you made them. I kept picturing your big hands trying to do such delicate work and I couldn’t. And then I remembered the way you would hold me, and gently brush my hair behind my ear so softly I could barely feel your touch. I would remember the way you would draw one finger down my body, and how gentle you could be with me. I remembered how you sat for hours designing those labels you never let me look at, and I realized that these masterpieces were truly from your hand._

_I think I understand what you are trying to say with all of this. I don’t want to be wrong. I hope, but sometimes I can’t let myself believe it._

_I have been alone, Jamie. You were right about that. I lost my parents, and Uncle Lamb was a bachelor. I have no idea what true romantic relationships are supposed to look like. But I do know this. In the time that we were together I’d never been happier. I felt loved and supported and understood._

_And then I didn’t._

_I won’t apologize for my independence. Or my desire to be a doctor. I AM a healer, Jamie. It’s all I’ve ever wanted. I won’t give up on that dream for anyone. But I’m also a woman. A woman who is tired of being alone after being with you. And I think, maybe, that you feel alone, too. And that maybe in our time together I made you feel loved and supported and understood? I hope I did._

_Anyway, I’ll see you Friday night. Might even get myself a new party frock…._

_Love, Claire_

Thank God, they’d come a long way since then. 

So much had happened since this rocky time in their relationship. Overwhelmed by the memories, Jamie pulled out his legal pad, and even though his penmanship was horrible, he wrote back.

_My Love,_

_Have I told you lately how proud I am to be your husband? I hope I have, but I fear that words fail me when I need them the most._

_Claire, you are the love of my life. Never did I dream of being so lucky as to find you. Never did I believe I would be blessed with a woman who loved me as I am, scars and all. Some days I still wonder how you can have me like this._

_From the minute you came into my life, I’ve never looked back. What life did I have before you?_

_In truth, Sassenach, I believe my life only began when I met you. I was born for you, Claire. Born to love you. Born to grow old with you. And God willing, born to raise a family with you._

_I love you, mo neighean donn. With all of my heart._

_Jamie._

_~~~_

Claire found the origami turtle dove on the kitchen counter when she got home from the library. She laughed softly, warmed by the memories it created. Picking it up she noticed the writing covering it’s surface. Carefully, she unfolded it and read her husband’s words. 

She heard his footfalls behind her.

“I’ll have you any way I can,” she spoke into the room. “Always.”


	4. Caught in the Act (Escape)

“On yer way, laddie. Go on.” Jamie tried his best to be stern.

“Not til you stop hurting Auntie Claire.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Jamie, lad. I’m no’ hurtin’ her. She wasna screaming, she was laughing. I told her a wee joke.”

Claire snorted.

“No, Unca Jamie. I heard her say STOP!”

Jamie took a deep breath. If he could get out of his predicament with a shred of dignity, he would. But as it was, if he moved Claire would be exposed. 

“Claire. A little help, please?”

“Jamie,” Claire said in the sweetest voice she could manage, “would you mind bringing me a cookie?”

“Can I have one, too?” The little boy brightened. 

“Yes. In fact, tell Mrs. Crook I said you could have two cookies with a glass of milk right now for being a brave little boy, and trying to help your Auntie Claire.”

He was gone in flash.

“OI. SHUT THE DOOR, YE WEE GOMERAL!” 


	5. A Love Bite (Escape)

Insistently: "Do not leave a mark!”

Breathless: “I won’t. Promise.”

Resigned: “Dammit, I can tell your leaving a mark.”

Forcefully: “I’m not, I promise.”

Passionately: “I have an interview tomorrow, you better….ahhhh, God, Jamie. Don’t stop.”

Serious: “I won’t. Promise.”

Afterwards.

Hopeful: “Maybe a scarf?”

Exasperated: “Dammit, Jamie, it’s not 1950!”


	6. A Sad Kiss (Outlander)

Claire lay in bed, tears silently running down her face. She was turned on her side, curled up, her back to her husband. 

He’d all but accused her of cheating. 

She was angry, tired and hurt. Five years. Five years of separation, resisting temptation. She dared not ask the question in return. She didn’t care to know the answer.

Being in Scotland was a mistake. Some second honeymoon. More like a research trip. Most hours she was alone. 

Alone among the ghosts. And there were ghosts here. Ghosts that haunted Claire. She’d had the strangest dreams since coming to Inverness. Peaceful dreams of a manor house, and more disquieting dreams of running, searching, losing someone or something. When she walked through the streets she would feel a shadow cross her path. When she stood at the shop windows, she felt a presence behind her. 

Never threatening. Just….there. Watchful. Protective. 

She drifted off to sleep feeling the soft breath of a man on her neck. She arched her back, trying to feel him, invite his touch. But he wouldn’t. Or couldn’t. She looked for him, but the edges were blurred. She could see the size and shape of him, broad shouldered, and tall. Red, gold, and mahogany colours all swirled behind her eyelids. 

She hovered in that space between fully asleep and almost awake. It was here she felt him. In this twilight of her consciousness, she could feel his lips on hers.

Yearning. Lonely. 

Sad. The saddest kiss. 

And as so often happened in this subliminal state, she would hear the words, _forget me not._


	7. A Morning Kiss (Outlander)

Culloden loomed on the horizon. Every day was one day closer to disaster.

Claire lay awake in their makeshift palate watching the sun lighten the room as it struggled to rise through the morning mist. Jamie slept beside her, still fully dressed in his kilt and shirt. She had managed to talk him into taking off his boots. He agreed, reluctantly, as he wanted to be ready to spring into action at any moment. Like a true warrior, he slept ready for battle. 

How many more mornings would she have with him? How much time was left for them? Would they both die on that fateful day, Jamie in battle, and her in the aftermath? 

She rested a hand low on her belly. 

The future was so uncertain. There was a time, early in Paris, when she was certain they would succeed. It seemed so simple, the idea of changing history. But time had a way of slipping through her fingers, just as she had slipped through the stones. She could no more control the chaos of that phenomenon as she could control the headlong rush into war. 

She turned her head to look at her husband. Jamie. Her beautiful, brave, strong, stubborn Jamie. Her heart swelled. He was the life, the love, the soul of her. 

He shifted slightly. She watched his eyelids begin to flutter as sleep took it’s leave. Rolling over, she placed her lips on his.

A Morning Kiss. 

Jamie smiled, and kissed her back, bringing his hand up to cup the back of her head.

He opened his eyes to see his wife’s beautiful face above his own. 

How many more mornings would he have with her? 


End file.
